


Perfect

by dimplelegacymila



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, So much that my teeth hurt now, Title is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacymila/pseuds/dimplelegacymila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sneaks in to have a sleepover and Kageyama is insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what the point of this is. I just wanted to write Kagehina.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway & thank you reading.

Kageyama has never been as ready to strangle Hinata as he is at that moment.

He's staring at the clock on his table, its pointers that kindly let him know that it's 3 a.m. His phone keeps vibrating, Hinata's name flashing on its screen.

Kageyama slowly asnwers it. He asks in a calm voice before the other has time to say anything, "Are you okay?"

" _Of course I am, stupid,_ " Hinata's voice doesn't sound sleepy at all, in fact its energetic like he was being in a match. " _I-_ "

" **I'm going to kill, you dumbass idiot!** " he yells so loud that he can actually feel his bed shake. He has never been so glad that his parents are out of the town. He has the house all to himself to use for yelling at Hinata until he turns deaf (that would be amazing, he'd have hard time to talk but he could still play volleyball, somewhat). "Did you hit your head?! Do you know **what time it is?** "

" _That's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend, asshole!_ "

"At this moment, **three o'clock in the morning** , I don't care."

" _I was going to apologize but you started freaking out on me! And I was going to tell you that I'm on your yard._ "

"What?" Kageyama is quickly standing up and walking to his window. As he looks down and sees Hinata standing beside his bike, in his jacket and a scarf, that's too big and also too cute for him, wrapped around his neck, he opens the window. "What are you doing here?"

"How often you're alone in your house during the night?" Hinata pauses and looks like he's going to sneeze but then he is smiling again. "Like, never! I figured you'd be scared."

Kageyama remembers very clearly how he had told Hinata about his parents visiting his sick aunt in Hokkaido -- Hinata got overly excited but Kageyama rejected his sleepover ideas because he didn't feel comfortable about it.

"We talked about this already," he sighs.

"Yeah but then I woke up an hour ago and I, you know, thought about you," Hinata looks away, kicks at nothing with his left foot. Kageyama swallows thickly because he looks like he's cold but also more adorable than ever before.

"Why did you woke up?"

"Natsu was sleep-walking again and she made a mess at kitchen before mom walked her back to bed," he grins.

Kageyama can't help but snicker. "She's dreaming about being a chef?"

"Maybe. Or a thief since she almost breaks things," Hinata places his bike against the house's wall. "Let me in?"

Kageyama is afraid of Hinata using that particular voice to manipulate him. "You came even though I said no."

"You don't need to be weird about it," he frowns. "If you don't want to do anything we don't have to. But we could sleep next to each other?"

Kageyama eyes at him for a moment. They have dated for a few weeks now but somehow he's still nervous about anything that relates to sex. With Hinata. They haven't gone further than to heated make outs and Kageyama has loved every bit of it. Still, that doesn't mean he's ready to do other things. Part of him hates that insecurity, he feels like a school girl when Hinata seems so confident and natural with everything. But the he knows better than that, he knows that Hinata trusts him and has no hurry if he wants to go slow. Also Hinata isn't really confident or natural, he's a dumbass.

"If you want to," Kageyama finally answers.

"I really want to," he can almost see Hinata's brown eyes sparkle. 

Kageyama shuts the window and puts slippers on. He's in his blue pajamas that his mom bought him few years ago and it makes him feel really weird, to go open the door for Hinata in something as childish as those. He lets it go though, he's too tired. 

As he goes downstairs Hinata is knocking on the door impatiently.

"I came as fast as I could," he growls out as he lets Hinata step inside. Hinata doesn't seem to hear him but looks around like it's his first time in Kageyama's house. Which isn't the case, he has been there many times, the first time he came to visit was the exact day when they started dating.

He had followed Kageyama home like a lost puppy, walking behind him.

 _"Stop following me,"_ Kageyama said.

_"I can't."_

_"I already said I like you too,"_ Kageyama said and had blushed right then. _"What else do you want?"_

 _"More,"_ Hinata said quietly but simply. 

In the end he stayed at Kageyama's house the whole afternoon. They didn't do much except play video games and Hinata looked through his every book that was about volleyball. When it was dark and Kageyama walked him outside, Hinata kissed him. The kiss was near-perfect for a first kiss Kageyama had ever experienced.

Drowning deeper into his thoughts Kageyama follows Hinata upstairs. He comes back to reality when he sees Hinata dive into his bed, making it creak.

"Don't break my bed."

"I'm lighter than you. It's warm," he sighs, slipping under the covers.

To Kageyama there is something incredibly intimate about seeing his boyfriend lying on his bed, his face still red from the cold. He sees Hinata's sock-covered toes peek under the blanket. "You didn't even take your clothes off," he complains but as he sees Hinata's face he realizes how it sounds like. "I mean... Uh..."

"So eager, Yamayama-kun," Hinata almost purrs, pulling the covers to his nose, blushing despite his own words.

"Stop that," Kageyama looks away, feeling light-headed. He's sure he's red like Hinata's hair. 

Hinata smiles softly, the smile that's one of Kageyama's secret favorites. He sits up and tugs at Kageyama's arm. "Come here."

Kageyama is too embarrassed to move but in the end Hinata pulls at his arm so hard that he falls into the bed, his slippers dropping on the floor. Hinata looks immensely happy with himself as Kageyama is on top of him and wraps his legs around his thighs. 

"Got you," he grins with his eyes closed and Kageyama has a weird impulse to kiss his eye-lids.

"I can get away if I want."

"Try me."

"No," he sighs, pressing his head against Hinata's chest. "Too tired."

"Coward," Hinata says and starts fiddling with his hair. Kageyama feels overwhelming happiness swallow him and he feels actually glad that Hinata woke him up. Somehow he manages to move under the covers without having Hinata stop caressing his hair.

"You're pretty nice sometimes," he says sleepily.

"Only sometimes?" Hinata exclaims and tries to see his face but Kageyama's weight keeps them from moving. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah," Kageyama gulps and tries to calm down his heart. In a moment of weakness and affection for Hinata he nuzzles his face against the shorter boy's chest.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asks after a moment.

"Mm?"

"Are you afraid? About going further?"

Kageyama lifts his head, a question ready on his lips but as he sees Hinata's face, nervous and blushing, he gets it. He feels like there is smoke coming out of his ears because of the hot, feverish feeling he suddenly has. "I'm not!" he says, defensing, trying to put a stop on the discussion. But he's never been one to lie. Hinata's body close to him makes him feel like he is a raw nerve and his heart bleeds to be opened. And if there is someone he can try open up to, it's Hinata.

"Aren't you?" Kageyama asks.

"A little," Hinata says softly. "But I'm more scared about that there's something wrong with me and that's why you... don't want to..."

"Are you an idiot?" 

"I-"

"I don't need your answer," he moves off Hinata, sliding to his side instead. "If there'd be something wrong with you, I wouldn't be with you."

"You're saying that like I'm perfect," Hinata frowns.

"Well... You are," Kageyama tries to look away while he says it but it's impossible because the way Hinata's expression changes from tense to shocked then to something unreadable, but Kageyama thinks that it's something close to amazed, is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

"Am not."

"Yeah, not right now when you're arguing about this," he reaches out his hand and tries to give a rough ruffle on Hinata's hair but the shorter boy grabs his fingers inside his own.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asks with that unique way of his, bringing his face incredibly close to Kageyama's own, brown eyes big and a slight flush on his cheeks.

Kageyama doesn't want to say it again, in fact he wants Hinata to stop talking about this ridicilous subject already.

When they're ready, they're ready. 

If to him, Hinata is perfect then Hinata is perfect.

Kageyama kisses him because it seems right at the moment and the way Hinata immediately answers to it, proves him right. The kiss soon becomes deeper and the bed seems to drown them.

"I love you," Hinata whispers between kisses which makes Kageyama feel very embarrassed.

"I know," he says anyway.

"I mean it," Hinata actually squeezes him like a child would a fluffy toy, his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, legs around Kageyama's legs. "Sometimes... I like you so much that it's not funny anymore."

"You think liking me is funny?" Kageyama asks though he knows too well what Hinata is talking about. They kiss again, with slippery tongues and moaning mouths.

"It's hilarious," Hinata laughs breathlessly as they pull apart. "But sometimes it hurts."

"I know. Me too," Kageyama too is breathing hard. "We need to cool down."

Hinata nods like they have a agreement to not let hard-ons ruin tender moments. He watches intently as Kageyama unwraps his hands from his neck. Still, he encloses Hinata's right on inside his own, pressing a light kiss on it.

They fidget for moment until they have a perfect angle -- Hinata's head is lying on Kageyama's arm and their fingers are intertwined on Kageyama's chest. Hinata's ankle brushes against Kageyama's leg.

"Goodnight," he says softly.

"Mm," Kageyama is already close to sleep. His mind feels heavy like a bunch of tiles and his heart beat is finally slowing down from all the kisses.

"Are you gonna dream about me?" Hinata asks. Kageyama can hear the humor in his voice.

"No. Volleyball," he presses his face against Hinata's hair. "You're here."

Hinata kissing his neck is the last thing he recalls before falling asleep.


End file.
